The Hero and the Fire
by HPfan1952
Summary: A week has passed since the bubble burst, and when a cases star witness is almost killed, Kate is assigned to keep her safe until trial. But, little does she know this one act is going to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. This is the secondary story I hinted at in the summary of 'Deal with the Devil,' and is called 'The Hero and the Fire.' It takes place about a week after the events in 'Deal with the Devil.' Both, stories are direct continuations of the original tale 'Swept Away.' So if you have not read either 'Swept Away' or 'Deal with the Devil,' you many want to start there, as some events referenced will have more significance.

_ Her heart raced in her chest as she desperately searched for a clear path through, her glove barely serving its purpose against the smoke. She side stepped a collapsing ceiling beam, and immediately felt the heat of the flames consuming it. Taking a step forward, she ducked below a second wood beam, and closing her eyes pushed through a wall of fire, and into the main portion of the building. The second floor was completely engulfed in flames, and the first wasn't too far behind. _Where are they?

_ "Castle, Rachelle!" Kate coughed out the smoke that had entered her lungs. She listened for a response. Nothing. She looked towards the far back of the store, flames where all that could be seen. "Castle—_

_ "Kate!"_

_ Castle's voice came from upstairs. _Damn.

_ "Rachelle, are you alright," she shouted up towards the open second floor._

_ "I'll live, but Detective the floor is beginning to buckle." _

_ She could hear the frightened tone hidden behind the young woman's confident voice._

_ "Kate, is the staircase clear!"_

_ Kate turned in the direction of the old staircase, and inwardly cursed. The warn wood had given in easily, and a twelve foot gap separated the top of the stair from the bottom. Her heart caught in her throat. _Trapped.

_The sound of cracking beams rang out into the air. _

_Kate froze. _

_Rachelle screamed._

_The whole upper floor came crashing down._

**Two days earlier—**

"You'll be safe here, until arrangements can be made for a place of your own."

"Than you, Detective."

Kate held her door to open to admit the young woman into her apartment. She trundled passed Kate, burdened down with a backpack and two duffle bags, and continued on until she came to rest in the middle of the room, allowing her baggage to slide to the floor in one big rush. Following the young woman in, Kate closed and locked the door, and walked over to the pile of belongings, helping her short term house guest to move the pile to the side of the couch, surprised at the amount of weight the petite girl had been able to carry at once.

"Who knew college books could build brain, as well as brawn," joked the young woman, taking a seat at the side of the couch and reaching over the arm and scuffling through the tan drawstring backpack, pulling back a strand of dark black hair behind her ear. Rising up the young woman placed a small black laptop on the coffee table, and then returned to rummaging in the pack. "I hope you want mind me taking over your table here, I have several finals coming up and ten different books to study for them, and one major paper to finish." The young woman pulled herself up from the arm of the couch two thick hardcover textbooks in either hand. She lifted her head to get a response to her question. Kate gave a quick indication to proceed forward, surprised by the young woman's casualness despite being almost killed just this morning.

"Rachelle, there are two rules I need you to follow while you're here."

The young woman halted her progress on removing much of the clutter from the coffee table. She straightened up, pushed her thin framed glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, and looked up at Kate, her features making her appear younger then she was.

"One, you do not open that door to anyone, unless it is me," Kate indicated the door to her apartment, with a point over her shoulder, for emphasis. "And, two, you do not leave this apartment, unless I am with you. Is that understood?"

Rachelle nodded her head in quiet understanding, before turning back to her belongings beside the couch, and removing yet more textbooks and paper to file in the gaps left by the missing clutter. Kate headed towards the counter of her kitchen, ripped a small piece of paper from a notepad by the fridge, pulled out a pen from a drawer, scribbled a quick note on the page, and set it down on the coffee table. "If there is any trouble, call me," she said indicating her cell phone number on the paper with the pen. "Other, then that, there is not much else to add. The only bathroom is down the hall, off the master bedroom. There are a few snacks in the cabinets above the sink, and a few sodas in the fridge. Any questions," Kate finished, walking away from the couch and making her way towards where she had set her gun and badge down on the counter.

"Just one, Detective Beckett."

"Go ahead."

"How is Mr. Castle, feeling?"

Kate gripped the counter tighter then she meant too. "Good, I suppose," she answered, trying to keep the pain and emotion out of her voice. She turned back to face Rachelle. The young woman was watching her, steadying her, as if she had caught the slight hint of turmoil running under the surface of her words. She tried to conceal a deep breath, and placed the same worn smile she had presented to her team, the day after he left. "Why do you ask?" Rachelle raised a slight eyebrow, before returning to her books and papers.

"Last time we met, I could have sworn you two were both sewn together at the hip. Took, all my will power not to check for threads." Rachelle smiled at her small joke, and turned to her laptop, flipping the screen open, and pushing the small on button. "So I was more than a little surprised not to him with you this morning. I assumed maybe he was sick."

"I wouldn't know… I mean I don't…No, he's not sick."

Rachelle lifted her head from her computer, and stared at Kate; her eyebrow raised, but said nothing. Turning away, Kate immediately wiped away the tears threatening to overflow onto her cheeks. She grabbed the tools of her trade, and started for the door. "Um," she started feeling the catch in throat grow. "Like I said before, call me if you need anything. Food's in the kitchen. Bathroom down the hall. I need to get back to the precinct, start the investigation into who wants to keep you from testifying against, DeMille."

"If you see, Mr. Castle. Tell him I say hello."

"I…I will," Kate managed to say as she slipped out the door, and turned her key in the lock. _If I see him. After what I said, I don't know if I will ever see him, again._ Taking a deep breath, as she felt the first tears roll down her face, Kate started hastily down the apartment hallway.

_***Author's note: Told ya I'd be back__J__ Thanks for sticking with me. I don't know how fast I will be able to get these chapters out, but stay tuned. Things are only going to get more interesting***_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. And, so the story continues, and the investigation into the attempted murder of Rachelle begins…_

The DeMille case had been rather straightforward. The victim, Adam DeMille, was found shot to death in the back of his family's antique shop. A one Rachelle Abernathy's eyewitness account placed the victim's younger brother Carl at the scene of the crime. And, after ballistics matched the bullets to a gun belonging to the younger DeMille, it had not been too hard to gain a confession, and close the case. No connections to shady people found. No piles of money to hire trained killers. No one who wanted to see Carl acquitted. _So who threatened to kill Rachelle if she testified, and why? _Kate closed the file on her desk, and rubbed her fingers against her temple, noting the figure hovering in front of her desk.

"I am not calling him, Esposito," she responded.

"Has it ever occurred to you that whatever he did, he did for your own good?"

Kate raised her head and studied the detective, narrowing her eyes at the presumption in that statement, but shook her head slightly against the notion. _We have to trust each other with our lives; they wouldn't hold something from me_. Reaching for her jacket, she got to her feet and pushed in her chair. "I," she faltered as the familiar wave of surrealism swept over her the moment she turned to leave, and the familiar face was not there to follow her out. She took a deep breath to steady herself, before she tried again. "I am headed back to the DeMille Antique Shop," she said, with more strength to her words. "See if we missed anything the first time." The solidarity back in her mindset, she turned to face Esposito, who crossed his arms defiantly. "Go back and talk to Mrs. DeMille and the rest of the family and friends. Maybe one of them will have something that will slip through the cracks this time."

Giving her a look of quiet concern, the detective inclined his head in understanding, and headed for his desk, muttering several comments to himself in a rather agitated whisper. He snatched a notebook and pen from one the drawers, and started for the elevator, not once giving her a backward glance. Kate, dropped her gaze to the empty spot by her desk, and bit back the tears. The chair was already gone, ordered away on impulse the same day she coldly told him she wanted to _pretend he didn't exist_, and had walked away in tears_._ She still felt the loss of part her as strongly as she did the moment she let those words fall from her mouth. Throwing her jacket over her shoulders, she pushed onward, and tried not to look back.

Kate surveyed the whole of the first floor from the banister railing, noting the stillness and quiet that had come after the last of the crime scene unit left moments before. She had already searched most of the upper and lower half of the antique shop, searching for what she did not know, amongst the brick-a-brack of the stores trinket inventory. Just as two weeks prior, nothing. She needed to clear her head. Starting back down the staircase, Kate turned her attentions to the far wall and the floor to ceiling shelves lined with old books and new. A twinge filled her stomach, as a stream of memories threatened to surface. She gripped the handrail and finished the last remaining steps in a blur. Reaching for the shop counter, she shook her head to clear her thoughts._ Not now._ Several deep breaths cleared her head.

Bending down she inspected the bullet riddled side panel, and how close Miss Abernathy had come to becoming a victim herself. Tracing the lip of the counter top with her eyes, Kate searched for a hidden key hole or switch. _Hidden key hole or switch, oh no. Now I am thinking like_— she halted her thought process mid-thought, the same surreal sickening feeling coming into her chest and stomach. Kate straightened up and walked away from the store front and towards the back, trying to draw up the anger she needed from the frustration of the case, each step buying her a little more of the fire. _I don't need him._ Her steps started to slow._ I…don't need him._ Slower still._ I…don't…need. _She stopped in front of the brick wall and discarded boxes. _Him._ Images of Castle searching the wall for a loose hollowed out brick, and some hidden document, flooded her mind. _I need to focus. For Rachelle. _ Kate headed for the door. _There is nothing here. I need to get back to the Precinct. See if Esposito has dug up anything._ She closed the shop door behind her, and stepped into her car, grateful for the distraction driving in city traffic can bring.

_***Author's note: Boy, this chapter did not want to work with me. Sorry if the case just seems a little lack luster, as I mention in my disclaimer I just really can't write mystery real well, and this is probably the first time I have ever even really given it a full shot. Anyway it is not the case that is most important part of this story, but what the case brings out for our DD as things weave their way towards the stunning events of the opening moments of the first chapter. So stay tuned, I hope things will stay interesting. ***_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. _

Kate took the seat at her desk, and graciously accepted the reported being handed to her. The ride back from the antique shop had thankfully calmed her sore nerves and raw emotions. She felt a bit sheepish for letting the past week get in the way of her investigation, and made a mental note to return to the DeMille store as soon as possible. She raised her head and greeted Esposito as he stopped in front her desk his notebook flipped open, before lowering her gaze down to study the preliminary ballistics report and keeping an ear to his findings.

"Okay, so I re-interviewed everyone from the initial case. Same tune. Same, stories. They all want to see Carl pay for what he did to Adam, and they cannot understand who would want to keep the star witness from testifying. Just to be thorough, I asked for alibis for this morning, I am having them checked, now," he paused to flip a page. Kate lifted her head from her reading and waited for him to continue. He gave her a quick glance, and tried to stale for time. "But, Beckett, it doesn't look promising. All of the alibis sound viable. And, unless someone is lying to us about wanting to see Carl behind bars, I doubt there will be any holes." He closed his notebook. "Essentially we are still at square one."

Nodding her head, in quiet surrender, Kate pinched the bridge of her nose and turned back to the report. She flipped the first page over, and scanned the next. She could just Esposito heading back to his chair from the corner of her eye. A piece of text jumped out at her, and a smile spread over her frustrated face.

"Maybe not, look at this," she said, handing him the document. Taking the offered page, he quickly scanned it, the same look of relief finding his own features. "So who do we know, owns a gun, like that." She asked retrieving the report from his outstretched hand, and returning it to the file. "Let's see what the family friend, has to say now. Bring him in for some questioning." For the second time that day, she got up from her chair and retrieved her jacket. "I am going to head back to the apartment, and check on Rachelle. Call me if he breaks, or the checks for the alibis come in." In the zealous excitement of finally having a lead, Kate forgot herself, she turned to the edge of her desk and opened her mouth to add '_Come on, Castle. I'll take you home._'

Her mouth snapped shut, the wind taken from her sails. She looked away, and tried to keep from wiping the back of her hand over her moist eyes. She kept her back straight as she walked on towards the elevator, doing her level best to keep from feeling defeated. Alone at last, she leaned back against the wall of the elevator, and let fall the torrent.

_***Author's note: This chapter was just plain evil. I think I re-wrote this at least four different ways, and had several things I just took out, including a hidden letter, or changed but I finally feel I have what I need to keep it interesting, and propel things into the next scene. Thank you to everyone who is reading these stories, I appreciate all the feedback. And, at the end of the day, it is all for you guys. I write to bring enjoyment to others. ***_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. And, now the story shifts forwards to the moments before the collapse, and then dips back to current time.

_ He dodged around the shop counter, small embers from the inferno above searing into the exposed skin of his neck and face. Gripping the railing of the staircase, he took the steps two at time. The sight that met him at the top of the stair was a horror story. Flames already carried up along all three walls and ran along the length of the banister. Small fires raged in every portion of the room, consuming the antiques like a ravenous beast. Tucked away in the far left corner, a petite figure huddled closely to the wall, her hands tied to an old water pipe behind her. Skirting passed the largest of the fires he knelt beside Rachelle and started working on the knot in the rope._

_ "Mr. Castle, is Detective Beckett, okay?"_

_ "She's fine," he started tugging the last of the knot free. "Are you alright."_

_ She nodded her head. "Listen, it is not—_

_ The second floor shuttered, and a loud crash echoed up from below._

_ "Oh, that did not sound good," said Rachelle, peering around his shoulder._

_ Following her gaze, he could just see the cloud of fiery dust billowing. "Time, to get out of Dodge." He pulled her to her feet, and guided her towards the staircase. He could feel the sweat beading down his face, as he kept himself between her and the more intense of the fires. A beam dropped just feet in front of them, the fire ravaging forcing him to draw them both back. A familiar voice echoed up from below, just as the wood work beneath their feet started to protest against the on-slot._

_"Castle-_

_"Kate!"_

**Earlier that day…**

One of the things a writer fears most is the day a muse decides to take a vacation leaving a blank page, and a blank mind. And, one of the things a man in love fears most is the loss of his lover. Richard Castle felt the bitter tang of both. The hardest part being the former being a direct result of the latter, and thus not able to serve as the distraction he so desperately needed to ease a destroyed heart and soul. Castle set his laptop down on the coffee table, laid his head back against the top of the couch, and tried to rest his eyes. Visions of her smile, the spark in her eyes, and her laugh played vividly in his mind. _Damn, active imaginations._ He sat up, and tried to square himself away in the corner of the cushions. He needed her, desired her, craved her companionship.

The first few days had been torture, spent entirely in bed, watching the minutes on his clock tick by, a deeper sorrow then could have ever thought possible gripping him tightly about the heart. By the fourth day, he had been forced to get out of bed if but for the sake of his family, the look of their worried faces cutting him deep. Days five through seven, he had been able to almost sleep through the night, waking perhaps only once per hour rather than every ten minutes. And, today he had been tempted to dare an activity, only to have it backfire and send him back to day one. He could feel the tears bubbling at the corner of his eyes, and the void slowly closing back in. Castle barely heard the knock on the door. He waited, the knock was slightly more insistent. He cursed as remembered he was the only one home.

Getting to his feet he trundled to the door, grateful that before his failed attempt at writing he had decided to at least make himself look somewhat decent for the day. Swinging wide the door, he blinked back his puzzlement at the person standing before him, a cell phone plastered to one ear.

"Rachelle?"

The young woman lifted her head from the paper and covered the mouth piece of her phone. "Hello, Mr. Castle." She paused to look back down the hall, a small smile spreading on her face. Raising her hand from the phone, Rachelle answered the person on the other line. "Yeah, I see her. Thanks, Janice." She clicked the phone off, and walked into room.

_***Author's note: Writer's block: definition- a writer's worse nightmare. It has been known to leave men writhing on the floor over a word (true story, I just can't remember which author, I just know his cleaning lady found him convulsing on the floor and thought he was having a seizure.) I figured poor Castle would eventually have to get himself up after the falling out in the previous tale; a person can't realistically wallow away forever, especially when he has a family he loves and cares for worrying themselves into frenzy over him. And, I felt the one thing a writer might turn to for a distraction would be his work. Only problem for our hero, she is his inspiration, and there would be no way he could type a word without thinking of her. As far as Rachelle showing up, you will see why, soon enough ;) Stay tuned. ***_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. So recap- we now have had two time jumps in the story. We know Kate saw the second floor come down, and we now know that Castle was there to save Rachelle. The question still remains however: Who is behind the attempts on Rachelle's life, why did she show up at Castle's door hours before the fire, and who makes it out un-harmed?_

**A few hours till fire—**

Kate sat her desk, staring at her computer screen, gripping the mouse tightly as if squeezing it would eke out new leads. The gun was a dead end, reported stolen by its owner days after Adam DeMille was found dead. Almost all the alibis had come in, each proving clearer then next, and with the way the investigation seemed to be going the last would probably prove no different. She sat back in frustration, and ran hand to the side of her pounding head. The monitor in front her stared her down, as if reading her and trying its hardest to get her to break. Shutting her eyes, she found herself facing yet another stare down from the night before, the only difference being concern instead of mockery…

_"You miss him, Detective."_

_ Kate jumped at the words suddenly breaking the quiet of the dark room. She turned from the counter and quickly passed the back of her hand over her eyes. Rachelle watched her from the couch, propped up on one elbow, worry written on her features. Returning to the warming milk on the stove, she idly reached for the nearest glass. "W-who," she asked, gripping the handle of the pan and gently lifting it from the burner._

_ "Mr. Castle, you miss him."_

_ It was more a statement of fact, then a question. Kate winced as her hand jerked, sending a small cascade of hot liquid over the hand steadying the glass. Placing the pan back on the stove, she listlessly made her way to the sink, and ran the minor burn under cold water. She could feel the intent gaze of the college girl on her. "I-I don't know what you are talking about?" She reached for a towel, and patted her hand dry. Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. _

_"It doesn't take a rocket scientist, Detective," the girl paused. "Two plates in the sink, with week old stuck on eggs," Rachelle continued. "A trash can with a week's worth of take out for one. A pillow with a lingering masculine scent tucked away in the corner of your room. And," she paused a second time, allowing emphasis to pass to her final words. "He no longer is at your side. I hate to be blunt, but there is no way around it. You slept with him, and now your letting something keep you two apart."_

_Kate turned from the sink, and rested both hands on the counter. "I-I really don't think that is any of your business," she responded, taking a deep breath and trying to sound as agitated as possible, despite the pain pulling away at her. Several tears slipped un-bidden and landed on the back of her hand, rolling off over the red mark of the burn._

_ "It is when it wakes me up the night before a big final."_

_ She lowered her head. _Damn.

_"Your killing yourself, Detective."Kate shifted her head, Rachelle was leaning over the far end of the counter, her head resting on knitted fingers, studying her. "From the inside out, anyone around you for two seconds can see that." the young woman continued. "And, everyday you spend away from him, is just going to make it worse. Why don't you just talk to him?"_

_ "I-i-its complicated," she said, turning her head away to stare at the counter._

_ "It doesn't have to be," started Rachelle. "Do you love him?"_

_ She stifled a deep breath, and felt the knot in her chest. She could feel her shoulders start to heave forward for a sob. She swallowed back the torrent sure to come. _

_ "Forgive him," began the young woman. Kate refused to meet her concerned gaze. "Forgive him and, then forgive yourself." She jerked her head to face Rachelle. "You cannot let whatever he did, and whatever you said eat away at you." Kate returned to studying the grout between the tiles. Several more tears dropped._

_ "I can't," she said, weakly, her voice sounding quiet and resigned. _

_ "Can't or won't."_

…

"We have a problem."

The urgency of Esposito's voice pulled her back to the present moment.

"Rachelle is no longer on campus," he turned his attention towards her.

"What," Kate rose quickly from her seat, concern for her charge fueling her step.

"Her phone places her several miles from the," the detective turned back to his monitor, checking on an update. "She's stopped."

She halted just behind his chair. "Where," she said gripping the seat back in both hands, and leaning in, searching the screen before her in a controlled fury. Esposito placed a few rapid clicks of the mouse, and froze. He raised his head to face her, his features somewhere between wanting to smile and wanting to hide, and pointed to the address on the screen. Her heart still racing, Kate checked the position. She felt her shoulders drop in resignation. _You have got to be kidding me._

_***Author's note: I hope the time jumps of the last two chapters haven't gotten crazy or confusing. I normally do not use time jumps in my stories, so I am still learning the ins and outs, but for this one, I felt it required it. I know the flashback scene may have been a bit redundant but, bare with me, it is important that we know Rachelle knows, or what comes next will not make much sense for her character, without having a scene that feels like I am information dumping. Not fun to read. Oh, and I know this story seems really depressing, but stick with me, your patience will be rewarded ;)_ ***


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. _

**Later at the loft-**

"Wh-how did you find me," asked Castle, turning to face Rachelle.

The young woman raised her phone. "It pays to know computer geeks," she answered returning the phone into the satchel at her side. "But, I am not here for myself, Mr. Castle." He turned a new puzzled gaze on the girl. She nodded her head towards the world outside the open door. Continuing to keep a puzzled expression, Castle shifted his attentions to the direction she had indicated and looked out into the apartment hallway. He backed against the door, as Kate came into view talking rapidly on her phone, running a hand through her hair. His heart rate quickened, and his hand stumbled for the knob behind him, trying to find purchase to keep him from sliding to the floor.

Kate stepped right passed him, and stuffed her phone away. "You know the rules," she said trying to keep a level voice as she walked up to Rachelle. "You left the campus without waiting for me to arrive." The young woman only watched her and crossed her arms. "That was a dangerous move on your part."

"K-Kate," he said finally, stumbling for words.

Kate stiffened, as if just remembering where she was. "Forgive the intrusion, Castle," she said quietly, looking back over her shoulder. "We will be leaving momentarily." Kate turned back towards the young woman. "Rachelle."

Castle finally found the handle of the door, and leaned heavily to the side, trying to find the breath he seemed to have lost, catching little of the conversation between the two women. He studied her, noting the slight changes in Kate's appearance and demeanor. Her hair was slightly un-kempt, and frazzled in places. He could just see the cusp of dark circles under her eyes, as she turned to face him. And, she seemed almost to lean in spirit, almost as if half of her had vanished into the night. He traced her steps with his eyes, as she answered her phone, and started towards the windows.

"Talk to her, Mr. Castle."

"W-what," Castle shook himself from his wanderings, and turned to Rachelle.

"I did not break orders, just to get her here for nothing. Talk to her."

He raised a brow, trying to understand the situation presenting itself through the thick fog of a heavy heart. The sound of heels on flooring shifted his focus. Kate was heading back from the far side of the room, ending the call on the phone. Rachelle cast a determined glance at him, before starting towards the direction of his office.

"You move no further, Rachelle," started Kate, gripping the young woman's sweater sleeve, and guiding her towards the door. "Except in the direction of the apartment; a suspect has finally emerged in this case, and they are nowhere to be found." She gently shoved Rachelle towards the door. "Again, I apologize for the intrusion, and any inconvenience it may have caused," she finished, striking out into the hall once again guiding Rachelle in front of her.

"It was good to see you, Kate," he said almost in a rush.

Kate halted her step, and he could see her take a deep breath, before she chanced a look over her shoulder. "As was seeing you," she paused, and turned away, but in that brief moment their eyes had met, he had seen everything. "Have a good day, Mr. Castle." He could hear the catch in her voice. "Let's go, Rachelle." She started back down the apartment hallway.

Castle took a steadying breath, his heart beat still racing. The look in her eyes was un-mistakable. Behind the anger, and the hurt, there was a silent pleading voice. Behind the cold and tired stare, there was a quiet voice calling to ease the turbulent sea. On the outside she was still angry, but deep down she was hurting, her soul was crying out to him. It was too much to bear; he had to hold her, had to comfort her, un-do the pain he had caused. He crossed to the doorframe, gripping the woodwork to keep from sliding to the floor, as he found the hall empty, the last tendrils of her presence being a small glimpse of fabric as she turned the far corner with Rachelle.

_***Author's note: Yay, they finally spoke a few words to each other, after a week of pinning away. I know it didn't end all rosy but we still have more of the story to go, after all we still have yet to learn what happened after the second floor collapsed. I hope this chapter seemed in character, for both of them. I just felt after all the shed emotions I have put in this story as well as the first two, I don't exactly think she would greet him as coldly as she did in 'Deal with the Devil' and I don't think his curiosity at Rachelle's presence would be above his shock at finally seeing Kate again. And, now the action should start to pick up, hopefully. Stay tuned***_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._

**An hour after they left the loft-**

Frustration served as the only block to the well of emotions trying to find their way to the surface. Frustration and a steady gait. Taking the corner in a blind turn, Kate started the last few feet to her apartment in a rush, the sound of Rachelle's hop skipping quick step sounding behind her, as the young woman tried to keep up. She couldn't let herself think, couldn't let herself picture the look in his eyes, couldn't let herself feel the desire to patch the hole she saw in his heart. Digging for her keys, she reached for the knob of her door.

It was slightly ajar.

"I know your upset but—

Kate held up a silencing hand, and drew the gun at her side.

"Stay here," she whispered, casting a glance towards Rachelle before taking calculated steps forward, weapon at the ready. Peering through the small crack between the door and the frame she checked for any presence waiting within view. Clear. Nudging the door quietly open with her shoulder, Kate side stepped into the apartment, and immediately put the wall to her back. Keeping her heart rate steady she made to check behind the door.

"Detective, to your left!"

Rachelle's warning fell too late. Kate wheeled around in time to see ceramic slicing towards her, before her world went black.

...

**A few minutes after Kate left-**

Castle finally released the grip he held on the door's frame, trusting his legs to hold him up. Closing the door behind him, he took his first tentative steps, heading for the couch in a mind bustling haze of emotions, each hitting him wave upon wave. Taking a seat on the edge of his sofa, he ran a hand through his hair uselessly trying to give it something to do besides helplessly reaching for the vision imprinted of her in his mind. His heart pounded in his chest, echoes of its voice beating in his ears. He flicked his eyes towards his jacket over the arm of couch. She was calling for him, deep down she was crying for him. And, he would come to her; he would come to her, undo what he had done to her, kiss away the tears, love away the sorrow. Grabbing the jacket, he threw it over his shoulders as he got to his feet. In one swift motion he picked up his cell, and started for the door, the number for his car service already dialed and ringing.

…

The city streets passed by to slowly for his taste. _Ten minutes already wasted waiting for them to get to my apartment. _Looking out the window of the car, he could just see her apartment building coming into view several blocks ahead, along with a line of bumper to bumper traffic stretching, it seemed, into the distant future. _Damn, I could walk faster than this._ Barking a quick word to the driver, he exited the car before it even came to a complete stop at the curb, and started a brisk pace down the side walk, caring little for the odd stares he received from passersby. A sidewalk florist sat just outside her apartment, and without waiting to receive his change, he bought a dozen of the reddest roses available, looked up to count the number of floors to her apartment, and charged inside.

_***Author's note: Told you the action would pick up ;) I know this is the shortest chapter possible but, I just didn't know how else for it to go. I needed to get from a too b rather quickly, and I think the time for inner turmoil has almost run its course in this story. Hopefully it is as close to being in character as possible, especially for Castle. I originally contemplated having him contemplate but as I started that scene, I realized he wouldn't just sit there, knowing she is in emotional pain, and crying for him on the inside. I really felt he would get up from that couch in a rush, and go. The most important thing being her.***_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._

She regained her senses in a haze of pain emanating from the left side of her head. _They have, Rachelle. _Placing a palm against the floor of the apartment, Kate raised herself to a sitting position, and gingerly pressed the fingers of her free hand to her throbbing temple; they came back tipped in blood. Taking a deep breath, she reached up for the knob of the door, and hoisted herself to her feet, swaying slightly from the dizziness. Closing her eyes, she took several more deep breathes until the dizziness faded, and she could stand without support. Head still blaring with pain, she scanned the floor around her, locating her gun amongst the wreckage of the lamp. Returning the weapon to her side, she headed headlong out into the apartment hallway, heedless of the pressure it put on her aching mind. Foregoing the elevator for the stairs down to the first floor, she pulled her phone from the pocket of her jacket, and speed dialed Esposito.

….

Castle contemplated taking the stairs, as the elevator continued to press against time. Turning his attentions towards the contemplated path, he felt his heart jump into his throat, as he saw the familiar figure of Kate charging out into the first floor, phone pressed to her ear. Taking little notice of the grumpy stare he received from those still waiting for the elevator, as he pushed passed. She was already to the exit by the time he even reached the entrance to the stairs. Willing more speed to this feet, he followed her out onto the sidewalk. She was already at her car and returning the phone to her jacket. Taking a deep breath he charged forward the last few feet, hiding the flowers behind his back the last remaining inches. He released his grip on the flowers, the second she wheeled around to face, her gun half drawn, dried blood along the side of her face. "You're hurt," he said, reaching to cup the side of her head in his hand.

….

Kate turned away from the comfort, dug for keys and turned to her car. Unlocking the door, she got behind the wheel, heedless of the presence still hovering outside her door. Starting the engine, she gripped the wheel in both hands and breathed in deep. _I don't have time for this._ From the corner of her eye, she studied his posture and his features. He seemed poised to sweep her away, the furrow on his brow and his pursed lips radiating concern for her health. The pain in her head began to creep up on her now that she had slowed, and she placed a hand to her throbbing temple. _I don't have time for this._ Castle continued to watch her, like a puppy patiently waiting to comfort the afflicted, his eyes never leaving the cut to her head. She contemplated closing the door, and leaving him. _I don't need_…She felt part of herself slow. _Him._ Kate pinched the bridge of her nose. "Get in, I'll explain on the way." Closing her door, she felt the surrealistic world she had been working in shatter the moment he slid into the passenger side. Putting the car in drive, she pulled away from the curve.

….

The bruise on the side of her head had worried him more than the gash. As she quickly explained the whole story to him, he felt the worry rise in his stomach. Castle studied every minute movement she made. Each time she placed a hand to her head he could feel the echo of her pains as his own. Each time she winced he felt his heart stop. He wanted to demand she stop the car, and let him drive her to emergency. He wanted to place a comforting hand to her temple, brush away lose strands of hair, and place gentle kisses upon her wounded flesh. He wanted to find the guy who had done this to her, and taken Rachelle and throw a few punches of his own. He nearly jumped in his seat as her phone started ringing. Pulling it from her pocket she placed it on speaker and set it on the dashboard…

_***Author's note: She finally let him back in, okay, well sort of. At least she let him come, and we still have more story to go. I may or may not start the next chapter in Rachelle's point of view it just depends on whether or not it fits. Anyway, stay tuned. We are now but minutes away from learning what or who started that fire and what happens after the second floor collapses.*** _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. So the case so far: All the alibis save for one has come in. Initial investigations into the case show that a family friend had a gun that was the same make as the one used in the shooting attempt at Rachelle, but it was reported stolen by the owner a week before the shooting. A tip led them to investigate a lead in the theft, but when they went to bring him in he was MIA._

Esposito's voice sounded none to hopeful over the phone.

"Beckett, we just found Mr. Springmen."

"And, Rachelle," she asked, dreading the answer.

"That's the thing," he paused. "He's dead. And, from the looks of it been dead for hours. Unless he is a silent partner, he had nothing to do with the attempt on Rachelle's life."

_Damn._ She winced against the pain. _Square one, we don't have time for square one. _

"Have we got a lead on where the tip came from," she asked, trying to think between the pain growing with the concern and frustration. The sound of typing echoed over the phone. _Who took her? Where could she be? Is she still alive? Where do I start searching?_ Kate placed a hand to her head, feeling the watchful eyes following her movements.

"This makes no sense," started Esposito, she could hear him leaning in to his computer.

"What," she barked, no second for pauses.

"It says the call originated from the DeMille Antique Shop."

"That doesn't make any sense," re-affirmed, Castle. Kate placed her attentions on the man beside her. He shifted his gaze back from the phone to her. "Shouldn't the store still be closed." She nodded her head in response. "So unless our mystery caller just felt like adding breaking and entering to framing charges—

"They had to have a reason to be there," she said, finishing his thought. "And, they had to have had away inside without tripping the alarm," Kate added, snapping attention back to the phone. "Esposito, tell me the alibi for Mrs. DeMille, has come in."

She could hear the sound a file changing hands.

"Just came," he began, rustling papers came through the phone. "I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it. She was not at the vet's yesterday morning. In fact it says here, Mrs. DeMille wasn't even seen a work yesterday, until way in the afternoon."

Kate turned the wheel sharply, forcing the car to flow sharply from one direction of traffic into another. She could see the phone fly from the dashboard to floor, effectively ending the call. Only a few blocks separated her from the store, the victim, and the guilty party. The only question remaining, why?

…..

…..

**Meanwhile-**

The whole of the second floor seemed marinated in gasoline, while the first floor seemed sautéed in it. Any papers that littered the floor seemed ate up by the liquid, while any trinket worth its weight seemed to hold basins of it. Trails of the amber waters, wound around tables and cases, glittering in the afternoon light. Amongst the dangerous waters, babbles and knickknacks that did not remain on the shelves, mixed with the papers on the ground. Holes dotted the walls throughout the antique shop, along with small piles of rubble. The only sound in the building was the click of heels on hard wood floors.

Rachelle followed the blonde haired women with her eyes, blinking back the watery tears spilling out from the strength of the fumes of the gasoline surrounding her position on the floor. She futilely tugged against the rope binding her hands to the old water pipe behind her, hoping that maybe it would break the rusted metal in two. The dull clang of the metal forced the blonde woman to turn to face her, her yellow dress and long rain coat swirling around her legs. She stepped up to the young woman, bent down and back handed her. Rachelle tottered to the side, her dark hair splaying in front of her face. Spitting the blood that filled her mouth on the floor in front of her, she raised angry eyes at the blonde woman.

"Where are they, Rachelle? I know you know," spat the woman, grabbing a sledge hammer, and swinging it against the wall of the building just beside Rachelle. Rachelle turned her head from the spray of dust and plaster. The woman continued to pound at the wall, building the pile of debris around her. The sound of clacking heels receded towards the stairs. She looked up to see Mrs. DeMille start down the staircase of the antique shop, hammer still in hand. Moments later, banging erupted on the floor beneath her, sending shock waves up the wall. After each blow the pitter of falling bricks pinging against the floorboards.

The banging was soon followed by the sound jars and books being tossed to the ground. Rachelle could hear the woman swinging the hammer against the counter top, smashing the register in what seemed to be one swing. She tensed herself as the sound of steps up the stairs signaled the woman's return. Mrs. DeMille tossed the hammer aside, and marched up to her, a box of matches in her hand. "I will give you one more chance, Rachelle. Where are they?" She held the box in front of the girls face. She continued to watch the woman with narrowed eyes, and pursed her lips together. Again, Mrs. DeMille struck her, sending her toppling to the floor, her hair splaying out into the gasoline. "No matter, I'll just kill two birds with one stone."

Heels clicked again, followed by the unmistakable sound of a match being struck. Peering through the cloud of hair in front of her eyes, Rachelle could just see the blond woman standing at the edge of the stair the lit match in her hand. Her heart rate rose as Mrs. DeMille dropped the simple implement into the amber liquid, and started down the stairs. Using what little traction she could gain, Rachelle shoved herself into the corner of the room, and shielded herself from the flames roaring towards her. Heat blared around her, licking up the gasoline left for it like a thirsty hunter, sending rivulets of sweat running down her face. She tried to take small breathes, choking on the thick blinding smoke filing the floor. _What a way to go. At least it is not the heat of my final._ The laugh she gave herself felt weak even to her, as she huddled closer to the wall.

_***Author's note: Yay or nay on the new development. Sorry if it felt a little to contrived, when I started this piece it sounded good but, I guess it just sounded better in my head lol. Anyway, at least our hero's naturally fell back into sync with each other ;) And, I look at the case as a mirror to their development in this little tale. Separated, nothing seemed to work, together everything fell into place. Plus, I think my villainess is just none too bright, so she sort of left her own form of cookie crumbs back to the cottage, lol.***_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. So now we are here, the fire will now be seen from the flash-forwards in order from when they got there to when the second floor fell. The next chapters will be the aftermath and in present time completely from that point on._

A faint glow flickered behind the broken shop window, while tendrils of black smoke billowed out from the the hole in the glass. Passerby's stepped back and dialed phones in a panicked frenzy to reach the fire department. Cars stopped short of the sidewalk, their occupants stepping out to stare wide eyed at the scene before them. A woman stepped from the door of the burning building, holding a hand to her face, looking frantically in all directions, ignoring the shouts of others around her. She froze like a deer in the headlights as a final car screeched to halt, before taking off down the sidewalk as fast as heels and a yellow dress could carry her.

"Kate."

"I see her," she responded sharply, getting from the car in one fluid motion.

"Go." Kate shot a quick glance across the hood of the car, at Castle. He stared back, wide eyed but ready to help. "Go. I'll get Rachelle."

She nodded her assent and started after the fleeing woman, the sound of Castle's steps receding off towards the building. She dared not look back, as she shoved past the onlookers, trying her best to keep Mrs. DeMille in sight over the shoulders of the gathered. The crowd finally thinned out giving her a clear view of the yellow dress shooting around a distant corner. Taking off in a dead run, she aimed for the same spot. Dizziness took her forcing her to lean against the concrete wall of the building beside her. _Damn._ Kate placed a hand to her head and closed her eyes against the turbulence.

…

Castle dodged around the shop counter, small embers from the inferno above searing into the exposed skin of his neck and face. Gripping the railing of the staircase, he took the steps two at time. The sight that met him at the top of the stair was a horror story. Flames already carried up along all three walls and ran along the length of the banister. Small fires raged in every portion of the room, consuming the antiques like a ravenous beast. Tucked away in the far left corner, a petite figure huddled closely to the wall, her hands tied to an old water pipe behind her. Skirting passed the largest of the fires he knelt beside Rachelle and started working on the knot in the rope.

"Mr. Castle, is Detective Beckett, okay?"

"She's fine," he started tugging the last of the knot free. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "Listen, it is not—

The second floor shuttered, and a loud crash echoed up from below.

"Oh, that did not sound good," said Rachelle, peering around his shoulder.

…

Kate spun around as the sound of crashing wood and plaster reverberated out into the street behind her. _Castle! Rachelle! _Fighting through the fog of pain and instability, she raced back towards the antique shop, pushing passed the watchers once more, and throwing herself inside. Her heart raced in her chest as she desperately searched for a clear path through, her glove barely serving its purpose against the smoke. She side stepped a collapsing ceiling beam, and immediately felt the heat of the flames consuming it. Taking a step forward, she ducked below a second wood beam, and closing her eyes pushed through a wall of fire, and into the main portion of the building. The second floor was completely engulfed in flames, and the first wasn't too far behind. _Where are they?_

"Castle, Rachelle!" Kate coughed out the smoke that had entered her lungs. She listened for a response. Nothing. She looked towards the far back of the store, flames where all that could be seen.

…

Following Rachelle's gaze, Castle could just see the cloud of fiery dust billowing. "Time, to get out of Dodge." He pulled her to her feet, and guided her towards the staircase. He could feel the sweat beading down his face, as he kept himself between her and the more intense of the fires. A beam dropped just feet in front of them, the fire ravaging it forcing him to draw them both back. A familiar voice echoed up from below, just as the wood work beneath their feet started to protest against the on-slot. "Kate!" Hearing her voice raised the panic level in his mind.

"Rachelle, are you alright?" Kate's voice called from the floor below.

"I'll live but, Detective the floor is beginning to buckle."

Castle looked towards the direction of the staircase, but failed to see passed the wall of flames. He looked towards the direction of the banister. "Kate, is the staircase clear!" He felt the wood shift beneath his feet the moment his question left his mouth. He turned his attention towards Rachelle; the girl raised fearful eyes towards him, and gave a 'well this is it' smile. Keeping a protective arm around the young woman, he closed his eyes and took a deep, the faces of his loved ones passing through his mind. Alexis, his Mother, Kate. _I love you_. The sound of cracking beams resounded into the air. Rachelle screamed as their world fell out beneath them, sending them both into a dangerous void below.

_***Author's note: Well there it is the full story of the fire as told by the alternating view points. I hope you don't mind the rehashing of the flash forwards. I just felt it would be the only way to include the action of the fire, and really I can't change what was said and done, and can only add what we missed from the original flash forwards. But, as I mentioned in the intro from this point forward the story is in present time. Starting with just after the second floor fell. Stay tuned*** _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._

The jolt from the collapsed second level sent a small quake through the floorboards, throwing Kate to the floor. A cloud of billowing smoke, dust, and debris ballooned out around her, filling every crevice of open space. Above her the sound of stressed wood signaled that the bookcase balanced over her, taken down by the crash and held up by the fallen ceiling beam. Flames continued to lick the wood surrounding her, burning her exposed skin as she crawled forward, trying to escape the full collapse of the bookshelf. Getting shakily to her feet, she tried to see through the grayish brown haze filling the room, lungs forcing her to practically bend double as they tried to expel the tar filling them, heart pounding in her chest. Several yards away the reddish-orange flickering glow of raging fires highlighted the petite silhouette of a survivor stumbling forward.

Avoiding fallen, burning obstacles, Kate pushed her way towards the pale figure, their arms wrapped tightly around their middle, choking for clean air. "Rachelle," she said loudly, grabbing the girl by both shoulders to keep her from stumbling into a flaming pile of rubble. The young woman shook herself from her stupor, and stared back at her wide eyed. "Are you alright?" Rachelle nodded her head and tried to speak but only managed a cough. "We need to get you out of here." Shaking her head vigorously, Rachelle pointed towards the back of the shop. Kate refused to turn her head, fearing what she might see. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and she tried to keep herself from taking the deep inward breath. _Castle._ "Do you think you can make it from here?" Rachelle dropped her hand and turned determined eyes on her, giving but a single affirmative nod. "Go; get out as fast as possible. I'll do what I can for him." Giving a final affirmative nod, the young woman broke away from her and started for the exit.

Swallowing back the bile rising in her throat, Kate closed her eyes, covered her nose and mouth, and charged forward into the thickest portion of the smoke. The front area felt like a kiln ready to fire pottery; the back area felt like the fires of hell turned loose. Flames tickled her skin and clothes at every side, pockets of thick black smoke clung to her like an ethereal blanket. Tripping over a thin pipe, she fell forward her hands hitting the brick of the back wall. Sensing a space of clean air, she ventured to open her eyes. "Castle," she called into the thick soup of dust motes, black smoke, glowing embers, and flickering silhouettes. Her heart rate continued to rise, as she searched the disorienting world around her, listening for the slightest call. "Rick," she tried again louder still. She bent double as her chest forced her to expel the smoke from her lungs, and silently begged for a shout, a call, a noise of any kind. "Richard, answer me, please!" Kate pleaded into the inferno. A sharp set of rattling coughs filtered in on her right side. Closing her eyes once more, she dived towards the sound of life.

He lay halfway on his side, facing her, head draped listlessly over his extended arm, sweat darkened hair pooled in front of his face. His other free hand stretched out limply towards the diagonal ceiling beam pinning his chest to the floor, as if he had tried vainly to move it on his own. Half of the second floor lay in ruins at his back, small fires dotting the entirety of the pile. Kate cleared the distance between them in a blink of an eye, coming to rest beside him on both knees, holding her breath, as he did not stir. "Rick," she called leaning in, and placing a careful hand on his shoulder. Clearing the hair from his face, she could see the pain in his eyes as he looked up at her, before laying his head back against the floor. Taking several shallow breaths, he cringed with each intake. Kate bit her lower lip and turned her attentions to the beam across his chest, trying to shift it. It refused to budge. She felt her heart stop, as he started another fit of coughing, his face turning ashen as each deep breath pushed his lungs against fractured ribs. Bringing his hand close to her heart, she leaned down, ignoring the flames close by, and wrapped her other arm around him, resting her forehead against his, trying to sooth him with gentle words and brushes of her lips against his feverish brow until the fit subsided, silent tears slipping down her face.

_***Author's note: Well this went almost like I originally planned it. The more romantic comfort I went with as a spur of the moment thing, as I realized poor Castle probably wouldn't be feeling too good with broken ribs and major smoke inhalation, as well as other injuries I have yet to bring to light, nothing major I assure you, and with everything that has transpired I just couldn't see Kate sitting there letting him suffer when she could do everything in her power to bring him some comfort as he struggled for air against searing pain.***_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._

Kate waited outside the hospital room door, quietly watching the scene transpiring inside of a family standing watch over a loved one: a daughter on one side of the bed, his mother on the other. She placed a hand to the bandaged side of her head, reliving the haze of the rescue, her hand still feeling empty since the moment they had forced her from his side. Behind her the sound of the hustle and bustle of a hospital in evening hours filled the open corridor. The sound of boot heels against a hard surface clamored over the noise in the hall, the owner coming to rest at her side, releasing a deep breath of resignation. Shifting her focus, Kate brought her attention to the overly bandaged Rachelle.

"You belong in there, Detective," started the girl, turning her head from the room to meet Kate's face dead on. Rachelle studied her over the rim of her glasses, eyes narrowed, determined, lips a thin narrow line. Kate bit her lower lip, and tried to keep a strong astute posture only to fail and drop her gaze. She returned to quietly watching the activity in the room. From the corner of her eye she could see Rachelle shake her head and follow her gaze into the room. "So how is he?" she asked, turning her tone of voice to a resigned air.

"He sustained multiple rib fractures, and a dislocated shoulder. The doctors have him sedated for now. If all goes well, he'll be released in a couple days, and he should make a full recovery," answered Kate, looking towards the peaceful slumbering face of Castle. She felt a part of her trying to tug her forward. _Focus._ "Rachelle," she began, changing the subject. "I need to go over everything Mrs. DeMille said to you. Even the smallest of details could help us put together a motive, as well as bringing us one step closer to catching her." Kate forced herself to look away from Castle and meet the still determined gaze of the young woman. "Would you be willing to come with me to the precinct so I can get your statement? I need to get back to start the search for Mrs. DeMille, as soon as possible." Rachelle took a deep breathed, crossed her arms causally, and cast a quick glance into the room.

"I swear, Romeo and Juliet had an easier time coming together," she said, shaking her head a second time. "I understand the importance of this case but," she turned back to face Kate, her arms still crossed. "I hope you understand your importance to him, and he to you." She paused to let her words sink in. "Lead on, Detective."

….

….

"Esposito," started Kate, storming past the detective's desk, Rachelle at her side. "Where are we on locating Mrs. DeMille?" She rounded the corner of her desk, and lifted her gaze towards her colleague sitting across from her, his ear to the phone. "Have you placed out alerts to every precinct in the city?" He turned towards her and gave an affirmative nod. " Alerted every bus station, train station and airport?" A second confirming nod. "And, called in a warrant to search her home?" A final nod to the affirmative before, quickly turning away to resume the call on the phone. Turning her attentions to the young woman standing beside her desk, she continued. "Rachelle." Rachelle met her gaze. "Can I have the flash drive we stopped for on the way here?" she asked holding out a hand. Reaching into her pocket, Rachelle retrieved the implement in question and handed it over. "Now you said, Mr. DeMille gave this to you a day before he was killed," she finished asking, taking a seat in her chair and plugging in the device to her computer.

"Yes."

"But, he never told you what it was for?"

"No," answered Rachelle. "I always assumed it was another, don't let me lose it thing."

Kate clicked open the only file available on the portable drive. Several different documents filled the electronic folder. A rather large power point project. An audio file. And, a pdf document labeled tax papers. Opening the power point first, she was greeted with a spreadsheet involving twelve months of store profits. Reaching beneath several stacked papers on her desk, Kate removed the folder containing the financial records of the antique shop, and held the hard copy spreadsheet up to the computer screen. _Different._ Returning the file to her desk, she then clicked open the audio file. The voices were unmistakable.

"Were they just talking about defrauding the IRS?"

"And, it looks like Adam found out," Kate disconnected the flash drive and shifted focus completely on Rachelle. "Now we know why Mrs. DeMille wanted you dead. At the time all the pieces pointed towards Carl killing his brother over ownership of the shop. This changes things." She held up the flash drive. "I think the documents you heard mentioned the night you witnessed Carl shoot Adam, were in fact what is on this flash drive. Mrs. DeMille was afraid her husband had told you what he had un-covered, in hopes that should something happen to him you could take it to the proper authorities and expose her and Carl."

"Hey, Beckett," the excitement in Esposito's voice turned both their heads to the other detective. "Guess, whose credit card just pinged at an airport?" He turned his head from his computer screen to face them. "Seems our conspirator isn't so good at hiding. Mrs. DeMille just purchased a one way ticket to Switzerland with a visa."

Already out her chair, Kate threw her jacket over her shoulders. "Call airport security, have them ensure she doesn't get on that flight." He already had the phone to his ear. "Then, put together a team," she continued, passing by his desk on the way to the elevator. "If she tries to run again, I do _not_ want her escaping again." Esposito looked up to acknowledge her request. She halted and turned back towards Rachelle watching her from her desk, a cell phone in her hand. "And, make sure to leave someone here in charge of watching her. I don't need another sneaking off to meddle in someone else's business." Rachelle snapped her phone shut and shook her head before turning to the backpack at her side and digging out several textbooks and folders.

_***Author's note: Wow, add Mrs. DeMille to the list of the world's stupidest criminals. If you are trying to leave the country un-noticed you sure do not use a credit card to pay for anything, lol. But, at least we now know why she was after Rachelle, and it is only a matter of time before she is taken down. I know I should have shown the rescue but I just couldn't make it work to my taste, so I moved things forward a bit. Anyway, I just want to give a big thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story:) I also want to give a big thank you to my friend, Siobhan, who has been helping keep this story together, and helping to keep it grammatically correct:)***_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough._

The line wouldn't seem to move any faster than a snail's pace. _Baggage check. I do not even have any baggage_. She shifted un-comfortably, and peered around the person a head of her at the metal detector several yards away. Scanning the crowd she felt the sweat slide down her brow as she watched several armed security talk quickly into the walkies before starting towards the line marked departures. She stepped from the line, trying her best to look causal as she made a bee line for the exit. A security guard crossed in front of the door frame, forcing her to changed direction. She started for the front entrance, and halted in her tracks as several un-marked cars pulled into view, their occupants jumping out; one in particular caught her attention as she locked eyes onto her. _Ah, damn_. Taking two steps backwards, she turned back towards the direction she had come, and started to bolt. Blocked by new arrivals. Stepping back again she turned to her right. More security started in her way. She turned to her left. Blocked. Already the crowd had started to form a circle around her, some in confusion, some in fear. She took her final steps of freedom backwards. Cool metal slipped around one wrist, followed swiftly by the other. A hand fell roughly on her shoulder.

"Angelica DeMille, you are under arrest for the murder of Jacob Springmen," started the voice of the lead detective of her husband's case. "The attempted murder of Rachelle Abernathy, and conspiracy to defraud the government." Detective Beckett tugged on the cuffs. "Not to mention you put my partner in the hospital," she added in a low, agitated tone. "Esposito." Mrs. DeMille felt herself passed from one set of hands to another, before she was turned to face back towards the entrance. She cast an angry glare towards Kate before trying to hold a noble pose, earning only repressed snickers from a still stunned crowd.

…

…

The precinct remained still and quiet. Returning the phone to its cradle, Kate crossed the last 't' and dotted the last 'i' on the envelope and stuffed the signed confession into the manila folder, handing the document to the waiting clerk. "Make sure the D.A.'s office gets that first thing in the morning." She reached for a second folder already signed and sealed. "And make sure this gets to the Feds. I am sure the IRS would love to know what charges they can bring against Mrs. DeMille and her brother-in-law." The clerk took the awaiting files and hustled away from her desk. "Well, Rachelle," she started turning to face the young woman, plugging away at her textbook. Rachelle raised her head, and pushed her glasses up on her face. "With Mrs. DeMille in custody you're essentially released from witness protection. I can take you back by the apartment real quick before dropping you back at your dorm."

"If it's all the same to you, Detective, I already texted my friends to get me," Rachelle began holding up her cell phone. "I have a final early in the morning. I'll stop by later tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff." Her phone buzzed in her hand, casting a quick glance at the message, Rachelle reached down and retrieved her backpack, stuffing the book and paper back in as she continued. "Looks like they are here." She got up from her seat and threw her pack over one shoulder. Kate shifted her attention back to her desk, and the small stack of paperwork still left to do. "I want to thank you and Mr. Castle, both." Kate raised her head. Rachelle stood in front of her desk watching her reaction. "He probably won't admit it, but the only reason I am alive and not crushed to death is because he pushed me out of the way." Her phone buzzed a second time. She gave a quick chuckle and flashed her phone. "My friend's are getting antsy. If either of you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I owe you my life."

Kate nodded her head in quiet understanding, as Rachelle turned to leave.

"One more thing, Detective Beckett," began the young woman returning to the desk. "I know what you are going to say, so just listen to the question. You belong at his side. So why did you stay away at the hospital?" She headed for the elevator. "And, as my friend Janice once said, rather bluntly, when a friend of ours threw the 'it's complicated' line," Rachelle looked over her shoulder, to finish her statement. "Any answer other then 'I am an idiot' is just an excuse. Good night, Detective." Heaving the backpack higher on her shoulder, Rachelle continued forward, eventually disappearing from sight.

…

…

The clock on the nightstand read two in the morning. Placing a palm against the mattress, she pushed herself higher against the headboard, sleep eluding her for the time being. In her mind she heard Rachelle's last question echo like a bad taste in her mouth. _'So why did you stay away at the hospital?'_ Kate ran through every possible answer she could. _Anger. Frustration. Fear. Sorrow. The case._ Every word sounded hollow, as she felt her hand grasp for the hand it missed. The hand that fit perfectly with her own. She felt the tears run down the side of her face, as she pictured his ashen features looking up at her. _'So why did you stay away at the hospital?'_ Turning her head she saw the pillow she had tossed a week ago still resting limply on the floor. _Hurt. Betrayal. Boundaries? _No word fit. She pictured the look in his eyes as she left his place, pushing Rachelle along. She felt the same shattering blow to her heart at the emptiness within them, the spark she had taken away. _Time. Space_. No word felt right, save for one. Everything else was just an excuse. She knew her answer.

_***Author's note: I know strange chapter, lol. You can now stick a fork in the case because it's done. I know the catching the suspect wasn't the most exciting chase ever but like I mentioned early on I don't normally write mystery, and really this case was just a way to bring our heroes back together, so catching Mrs. DeMille was just the potatoes to the meat of the story. Which brings me to my final note, your patience is about to be rewarded ;) So stay tuned***_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, which is probably a good thing because even though I love the show, I could never write mysteries well enough. And, now we come to the close of The Hero and the Fire. Thank you to everyone for sticking with me:)_

Kate stepped into the quiet hospital room, the only light coming from the faint glow of the moon threw rather thin curtains, her eyes fixed on the man laying quietly in the bed his chest rising and falling in the slow rhythmic beats of slumber. His right arm lay draped across his chest in a sling, the bandage covering several minor burns just peeking out from beneath the material of the sling. Several more bandages covered his left arm, evidence of the cuts he sustained. Bruises dotted his skin evidence of the heavy debris that had peppered him as he lay pinned to the floor. Tears built at the corner of her eyes, as she remembered the pain he was in. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she draped one arm lightly around him, while she pushed aside the hair that had fallen in front of his face, with the other. Lowering her head, Kate closed her eyes, and kissed him, willing every ounce of her strength to the man she loved. Pulling back, she gently placed her head over his heart, listening to slow beat of his heart, tears rolling down the side of her face. _I'm here, Rick. I won't leave you._

"Kate," whispered a voice weakly, almost as if it were questioning a dream. Kate lifted her head, and stared down at the stirring face of Castle, her heart rate rising. His eyes slowly opened momentarily blinking back the fuzziness of sleep before finding their way to hers. A brief moment of silent surprise flitted through his eyes before, a smile of contentment spread across his features, as he raised his left hand to weakly cup the side of her face, running his fingers deep into her hair. "You came, back," he said softly. Closing her eyes she gave herself over to the sensations of his touch against her skin, each pass of his thumb wiping away a tear drop before it fell. The moment he brought her face closer to his felt so natural, so right, every barrier she may still have held vanished in the instant before their lips met in a gentle passion that felt as tender as a feather floating on the breeze and as strong as the roaring winds of a hurricane.

The imprint of his kiss lingered long after his lips parted from hers. She stared down at the eyes shining back at her, the humor and the playfulness filling the void she had seen in them as he watched her leave all those days ago. Wrapping her hand over his she laced their fingers together, and leaned forward, kissing his brow as tenderly as possible before slowly returning to a sitting position. Castle halted her progress, weakly locking his arm from moving an inch further. The pleading in his gaze broke her heart, as he looked up at her, the smile erased from his face replaced by silent fear. She squeezed his hand hoping alleviate his emotional suffering and gently nestled herself under his chin. She felt his injured arm wrap itself lightly around her waist, as he brought his other arm around her shoulders holding her as close to him as he could. Kate let her eyes droop closed, the first calming waves of sleep finally reaching her as she lay safe in his arms.

…..

Rick lay as still as a stone, the beating of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing the only sound and motion he dared make until she fell peacefully into slumber; his kiss finally calming the turbulent sea raging inside her, his arms finally steadying the vessel that was his beloved. He felt little of the pressure her weight placed on his aching ribs or the shouts of protest from his torn shoulder, all he knew was the presence of the calm serenity he had missed as he watched her, little puffs of air tickling the skin of his neck. She felt soft in his arms, and he cursed the stupid sling for keeping yet another barrier between him and her. He buried his face in her hair, drinking in every ounce of her, kissing the tendrils soft brown locks in calm surrender, until sleep finally called his name. But, even as he drifted off to the world of dreams, he kept the vision of her in his arms in the forefront of his mind.

_***Author's note: It may not be the fieriest reunion in history, but it sure was a sweet one. And, who can beat an allusion to classic fairytales, right? I mean Kate woke him with true love's kiss, I don't think it gets any more romantic then that. Plus, despite the pain it caused him, Castle still wanted her close to him as possible. So much was spoken with just the simplest of actions. Hope it all fell in character for them. Anyway stay tuned there should be one more story to go before this saga is complete, though it might be awhile as I start school on the 22nd. Oh, and one last thing if you guys really want some steam and curled toes from this story, I am might post a rated M companion piece that is set a few days later that has a little 'brown chicken, brown cow,' going on. Thanks a million for reading, and I apologize for taking so long to get this one to you I just wanted it to be the best it could be, and it took several different runs in different scenarios, until I settled on the one with the most heart.***_


End file.
